medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kabuto Benimaru
I had gone with Yussile since it's Missile and not Messile, though I guess Youssile is OK too... but should it then be Youkatsukey? The Golux 07:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Nah. Youssile's more of a pun, since "Missile" (ミサイル) sounds like "Me" (ミー). Yukatsukey doesn't work on this, since it sounds similar to Ochitsuker.--SoujiroElric 07:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I would have gone with Yussile and Yukatsuki, since I think it's a stretch for it to be a pun like that... If they really wanted "Youssile" they would have spelled it with "ユー". ~ Kimbles 12:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I actually like Yukatsukey, but you might be right about the head part...--SoujiroElric 15:56, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I do think the Me-ssile You-ssile is a pun, but neither one of them is spelled out as the full word, which is why I went with Yu- initially. On the other hand the leg part has an extended final vowel, so it's either Yukastukey or Yukatsukii; the one-i reading is incongruous with all the other beetle legs whose last syllable is enlongated and rendered as such in Romaji (Ochitsuker, Tatacker, Tatakawer, etc.) The Golux 17:07, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually Yukatsukey makes sense. For example, Machop's japanese name is ワンリキー, and it is romanized as Wanriky.--SoujiroElric 18:06, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::That doesn't actually make sense either... XD I'd still go with Yussile and Yukatsukii then, since there's no reason for it to be a key... We could just note in the article that it might be a pun on you and me. *nod* ~ Kimbles 22:25, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Masked Kabuto? I just noticed we left it out of the KBT navbox... Basically, it's Kabuto Benimaru wearing a cloak and top hat. It only appears in Navi, with a model number of KBT-6BX, and has the same parts names as Kabuto Benimaru. Should we include it on this page, or keep them separate? It seems silly, because Benimaru and Baizan both appear normally in the Navi manga, but only as Masked Kabuto and Masked Kuwagata in the game... D: ~ Kimbles 05:20, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : I'd be in favor of keeping them on the same page if there's evidence that they're really the same thing, but I dunno if there's precedent otherwise... The Golux 05:56, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::There are precedents. Just look at them! They're the same thing. I remember I saw somewhere today a Kuwagata Baizan with the same cloak used by Masked Kuwagata... And the only remaining thing is the hat to actually be Masked Kuwagata. If I can, I'll show you a Masked Kuwagata sprite so you can compare.--SoujiroElric 07:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I got a picture, here. XD Compare it to the manga versions, they're even in the same poses. ~ Kimbles 18:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, so that's what the horn is... Couldn't tell there was that cone coming off the back from the sprite. What kind of weapon is it? Also unrelatedly, is that bottom-left Medarot the Navi equivalent of God Emperor? The Golux 20:36, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is, a WEA-type Medarot.--SoujiroElric 02:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : Ah, I see now, later in the box it says it's Imagine Kaiser. And... I think that's Anzudo Beetle (Anzu Beetle?) at the bottom-Right... The Golux 02:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC)